Together for Never
by PepsiColaHS
Summary: Kankri is forced to leave the house his mother so once loved and go to a new home on a place he's less familiarized with than he'd like to admit. Perhaps Cronus is the one who can change his life and maybe even reveal more than he wishes Kankri to know. Maybe... just maybe... Cronus is the face behind loving words.
1. So far, yet so close

_**~* Kankri Vantas *~**_

I sat at my computer looking at the violet text I knew so well.

CA: for vwatever reason she had

CA: she straight up slapped me

CA: it really hurt too

I sigh. Damara hit him and yet he was still dating her. How very unwise of my friend.

CA: i think im gonna break up vwith her

TW: I think that w9uld 6e 6est.

TW: Y9u sh9uldn't let her push y9u ar9und like that anyway. She sh9uld really check her privilage.

CA: haha sure thing chief vwhen are you going to be movin

TW: T9day. My friend P9rrim is g9ing t9 help us m9ve int9 9our new h9use.

CA: porrim i know a chick named porrim

CA: heller mean

TW: Perhaps we will finally meet and y9u c9uld even kn9w my name

TW: I have t9 g9. I will talk t9 y9u again s99n.

CA: later doll

I moved away from my computer with a warm feeling in my chest. CA has always been my best friend. Even if I didn't exactly know his name.

I preferred it this way. I never acted as how I am online. I like the freedom of the internet. I say what I want, when I want and how I want. There was nobody there to tell me how to act.

"Kankri," My father calls, "Got all your stuff?"

"Yes," I call back as I rise from my desk completely. My bag was all that was left for me to grab. It contained my favorite book, a couple of journals and a box of colored pencils. Nothing special, but to me they were everything.

"Hurry the fuck up!" My brother, Karkat, yells impatiently.

"Check your privilege, bother! Curse words could be very triggering to some people!" I call down to him.

"Get your shit and let's go!" Is his one and only reply.

I sigh. Looking once more around my room I grab my bag and venture down stairs.

My father gives my a sympathetic look. He knows I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to get made fun of all over again. I didn't want to get chased home again. I didn't want to leave the memories of my mother behind me...

I missed her...

"I know how you feel about all of this, but I promise things won't be the same. You can't be judgmental about this place yet, Kankri," he smiled, carrying one last box to the moving truck.

_Yes I can. You can't make me not judge it. So I will. _

I sighed again and made my way down the rest of the stairs and out the door. The sun shining down at me, taunting me, to simply turn around and make my way back up stairs and lock myself in my room. How I wanted to simply turn around, but I knew I needed to be strong for my father. I was sure he needed it.

I take a few steps to the middle of the walk path and turn around, looking at the house.

It was two story. Kind of small really. It was a cream colored old looking place. The garden outside was mostly dead and the branches fell mercilessly into the flowerbed. I just knew that nature was going to destroy this house.

Of course, we were moving because Father wanted and could get a better house. He took the opportunity and Karkat had said that he was proud of him. Of course later telling me, 'This is a load of shit! What if that house is even worse than this one?'

Then I proceeded to ask him why would father waste his money on a house worse than this?

He told me to "fuck off."

"Come on!" Karkat yelled from the back seat of our car. I give on last look of longing at our house. _Mom... I'm so sorry..._

I tear my eyes way from the small home and make my way to the car where I will be taken to a new home in Washington.

_**~* Cronus Ampora *~**_

My best friend and I had a complicated relationship. I liked his advice and stuff but the little doll wouldn't tell me his name. Or even if he _was _a him. He liked it this way. I knew that, but sometimes I wished he didn't.

I wished he would tell me his name. I wish he would tell me where he lived. I wish he would tell me his favorite color. I wished he would tell me who exactly I was in love with.

He was moving to a new state recently so I wouldn't be able to talk to him for a while. And by recently I mean today. He was a little sore about movin' 'cause from what I understand, his mom lived and died there. He loved the place. I would too, honestly.

I hoped that one day we would get to meet, but I don't know if my best friend would even like the real me. You know what I'm sayin'? My life wasn't exactly "fun."

"Cronus! Latula's on the phone!" My father yells at me from downstairs and I sigh.

Making my way down stairs, I take my time. Latula's probably calling to yell at me about bullying Mituna.

When I get there my father points at the line before he mouths, "She's pissed."

I nodded as I take the phone, "Yo?"

"Yo? Really? Bully Mituna one more time Cronus and I will have your _**balls **_as my new ear rings! Do you understand me? One more time! You get one more chance!"

"Fine," I sigh, runnin' a hand through my hair, "I'll apologize tomorrow. Tell him I'm sorry too. I'm just... on edge."

"Oh," Her tone was suddenly soft, "Is it your internet friend again?"

"I just want to know so goddamn bad! I don't even know his favorite color! Or if _he _is a _he _ at all! I'm just so... so..."

"Curious?" She offered.

"Yes!" I released the word in a burst of breath. Talking to her made me feel better. I need to say I was sorry to Mituna though. I also needed to talk to TW.

"Did you think maybe you said something to upset him?" She asked.

"I don't think I did," I said as I fixed my hair, "I talked with him about Damara and then-"

"Maybe he likes you?"

I felt my breath catch in my throat. This couldn't possibly... No. He would never.

"No Latula. I don't think he dose."

"He might. That would be rad! Oh, My god! What if this is where he's moving. Oh that would be so freaking rad!" She yelled excitedly.

"Is Mituna there?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah, here."

"Wait! I-"

"Hey Cronus."

"Mituna," I breathed. God, I wasn't good at apologies. I always messed them up.

"Are you going to apologize? Tula said that's what you were doing," He said in that same lispy tone he's always had. The one I used to make fun of him alot for.

"Mituna," I began, "I'm sorry... For everythin'. All of it. I never meant to make you feel like shit or break your skateboard. I didn't mean to put you down. I'm sorry for everything Mituna. I really am. I'm so sorry."

I hadn't realized it, but I had started cryin'. At some point, I also slid down the wall and was sittin' on the floor. The line was silent by my ear.

"I forgive you, Cronus," He said. I could hear the soft smile in his voice and a laugh from Latula.

"Thank you," I cried into my hand, the other holdin' the phone in the other.

"Cronus?"

I looked up to see my younger brother hidin' behind the wall. He was in his purple pajamas and holding onto a fake wand. His hair was messy with a thick violet line in the middle. His skin was pale and he seemed to be suddenly shy.

"Yeah, Eridan?"

"Wwhy are you cryin'?" He asked, stepping into the doorway more.

"I'm just havin' a tough day, kid," I said, tryin' to stop my tears from fallin'.

"Are you okay? I can make you your favvorite drink," He offered. He looked really determined to cheer me up. It was then I realized what I needed.

"Hey guys, I gotta go."

"Bye Cronus," They said and I hung up.

"Come here, Eridan," I said, holdin' out my arms as he took the few steps to me. I wrapped my arms around him and he, after a little hesitation, hugged me back.

"Are you okay?" He asked again.

"Almost," I whispered, "I have to go talk to someone. I'll see you tomorrow, chief."

"Okay," He said as we parted.

With that we both got up and went to our respected rooms. I sat down at my computer and decided to open pesterchum and send TW a few short messages.

CA: hey  
>CA: sorry if i came off as rude i vwasnt really thinking today<br>TW: It's fine Cr9nus. I d9n't really mind.

I let a sigh of relief escape me. He wasn't mad or anythin'.

CA: you sure  
>TW: Certainly.<br>TW: I was never really mad. Did y9u think I was mad at y9u?  
>CA: kinda<br>TW: I am s9rry y9u th9ught that. I am n9t mad. I pr9mise.

Thank god. We chatted a few more minutes before he said that he had to go. I let him go and decided I was gonna go to the park.

I didn't go very often and especially not so late at night. Last time I went late I got jumped. That's how I got the scar on my forehead. got cut up with a knife and then somehow got into 'Harry Potter' and magic.

Maybe it was because Eridan liked magic so much.

I was so lost in thought that I hadn't realized I walked past the park. In fact I walked about a block past it just in time to see some people moving into the house a little bit close to mine.

"Ow! What the fuck?"

"Privilege."

Hm. That word sounded really familiar. Like TW?

"Fuck you!"

"Brother!"

"Kanny, come on. Let it go."

Porrim?

I walked a few more feet before I saw her for sure, "Ehy, Porrim."

She glanced up at me and squinted though the dark, "Cronus?"

"That's me," I said, moving forward to see a young boy with her. Dark messy kinda hair and looked really pissed off. His sweater was HUGE and bright red going clear to his neck. Oh. A turtleneck. He looks about as red as his sweater.

"What are you doing here?" Porrim asks me.

I shrug. I didn't know, "Just walking around."

"That could be triggering to some people. Not having a porpose for something I mean. People find it triggering thinking you have no propose. Plus-"

Porrim put a hand on his mouth and I frowned. I liked hearing him talk.

"Shush, Kanny."

He glared and attempted to move her hand.

"Kanny?" I asked, raisin' a brow.

"No!" He snapped and Porrim cackled, "My name is Kankri!"

"Oh," I laughed, holding out my hand, "I'm Cronus. Nice to meet you, Kankri."

He suddenly looked very calm and somewhat confused, "Nice to meet you."

He shook my hand shyly. Little Cutie.

Porrim clears her throat and Kankri make an O with his mouth, "Pardon me, Cronus. My brother and I were just moving into our new house. I would invite you and Porrim in but I have other things to do. I apologize. Also its very late. My father might possibly be triggered."

"I understand," I said, grinning. I loved the tone of his voice. So confident, yet passive.

"I'll see you both next Monday then. Good night, Porrim. Good night, Cronus," He gives us both a short wave and we all go our separate ways.

"Good night," I waved, turnin' to leave.

For the first time... I didn't need to go to the park to clear my head. For the first time in a long time... I felt... Normal...


	2. It's about to go down

_**~* Kankri Vantas *~**_

I had never really been one for quick judgement, but meeting Cronus last night seemed to... Arouse... my intrests.

He was a rather courious charater and I tried not to judge him on appearence, but my old habits seem to catch me when I don't want them too. I was babbling because I suppose I liked him. A little dumb of me, but I found I didn't mind. He reminded me of someone...

Oh my! CA!

He reminds me of CA!

I practically jump out of my skin and run upstairs into my room, throwing myself onto my bed. I just met him so I don't know why I'm panicing like I am. I feel my breath running in hitches and gasps.

I don't know what I'm gonna say to him! Oh, God! What if he is CA? He'll hate me I'm sure of it!

I start to relax, slowly allowing myself to feel as calm as I wanted to be. Eventually making my way down to deep breaths and ratinal thought.

I had hardly spoken to Cronus. Therefor, no assumptions should be made based of one meeting. If he was CA, I'm sure he would tell me...

I off of my bed and went imeaddiatly to my phone.

TW: If I meet y9u in pers9n, y9u w9uld tell me right?  
>CA: yeah<br>CA: id be pretty excited  
>TW: 9kay...<br>CA: i met someone today vwho reminds me of you

I stare a moment dazed by couriousity.

TW: Wh9?  
>CA: his name is Kankri<br>CA: he just moved here and is good friends with porrim

I felt my breath hitch. This is bad... This is _**very bad...**_

TW: Cr9nus?  
>CA: hovw...<p>

triggerWatcher has ceased pestering

I was really hyperventalating now. He was... They were...

Oh my god...

I can't beleive it. I sit down on my bed and listen to my heart pound in my ears. All of the things I told him finally catching me offgaurd and for once... I admit to myself I'm just like everyone else. I hate it. Being human is something to me that seems trivial and now I feel trapped because Cronus will know me as two people. TW and Kankri.

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. I need to talk to someone. Like now...

Snatching up my phone, I scrolled hurridly through my contacts and found whom I was looking for. Dialing her number I waited... and waited... then panicked.

"Oh... no. No. No. No. No," I groaned, dialing for a second time.

_"Hello?"_

"Oh thank god! Porrim! Cron-"

_"Oh! Hey Kanny! I was just talking about you!"_

"That's great," I rush, "My love life needs you."

She is suddenly back on track where I want her, _"What happened? Was it CA? I'll find him and kill him if it's necissary."_

I sigh, "CA is Cronus."

There is silence on the other end and I concider asking if she's there. Then I figure she just needed time to prosses what I said. I was about to say something when Porrim spoke up, _"Really? That romantic guy is _Cronus_? I can't beleive that big romantic is actually a huge flirt."_

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly worried about what was going to happen if I told him the truth. What if...

_"Well, Cronus is a hot shot. Ya know? One of those big dudes that gets everybody? That's him,"_ I feel my eyes water, _"I don't want you to think that he's playing you. You should expect it if he is though."_

"I don't... I don't want to get hurt Porrim," I whisper into the phone feeling my cheeks get wet.

_"Oh... Kanny... I'm coming back over."_

"Okay," I said, sniffling, "I'll go wait for you."

_"Okay. See you in a few."_

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and made my way down stairs to sit on the step and wait on Porrim. My fater was still looking around at the rooms and Karkat locked himself up in his own room. He seemed to like being left to himself. Texting some friend of his constantly. I think his name was John. I don't remember. As much as I hate to admit it, I was never very niice on the inside. In fact, I was reather ugly.

I never cared to listen to other people. I never really cared about what oter people thought or needed to think. The only thing I ever worried about was offending people. As mean as I truly am, I still care about them.

The cold air greeted me as I stepped outside to wait on my friend. She greets me with a sad smile and I invite her inside.

"Are you alright?" She asked, placing a caring hand on my shoulder.

I sniffle again, "I suppose so. I mean, the only person I've ever come to romantically like is a player in real life. I guess it's normal for someone to be upset about it. I never really liked this subject so I don't know much about it."

She smiles at me, "You are so ridiculous. Reseach on love won't tell you how _you _experience it. It won't tell you how _your _going to react. Only you know that, Kanny."

I smile a little smile and nod at her. She decides to stay the night because my father was arlready asleep and I only knew as a friend and never anything more than that. So we hide in my room and waste away most of the night on comfort, jokes and romance stories.

o0o0o0o

I awaken next to Porrim who is snoring with her mouth open and drool spilling out. _Gross._ I shift out of her grip and go to take a shower. After that I go to get her up. I have to sign up for school today and she said she'd love to go with us to show me around.

"Porrim?" I asked quietly, gently pushing her shoulder to shake her.

"Hmm?" She asks, raising her eyebrows, but not opening her eyes.

"It's almost 10:30. Are you going to get up?"

She stretches and nods, "Yeah. How are you feeling?"

"Better," I say with a smile. My face feeling slightly warm as I give her a small smile again as she sits up.

"Good," She smiles. It's kind at first, but then it turns to mischeif, "_You _are _so cuddlely._"

I flush a pale pink color, "_I am not!"_

"Oh, you are. Trust me. _I know_ things," she says, wraggling her eyebrows and I roll my eyes even though I smile.

She grins.

I decide to leave her to get ready for the day by going and getting Karkat.

I tap my knuckles lightly on the door, "Karkat?"

He looks up from his computer, "Yeah?"

"We're going to leave soon," I tell him a soft smile in place.

He smiles back after a moment, "Okay..."

"Okay."

I close the door and get ready for my first day of school.

**_~* Me *~_**

**_So this chapter is clearly shorter than the first. I wanted this to be ALL OF THE KANKRI AND PORRIM MOIRIALSHIPSS! In other words, no Cronus this chapter as noticed, I'm sure. BTDubs, For those who have never read my stuff before, I'm Olivia Gold. I know my name is weird, but you live with whatcha got. Also, I understand Kankri is not this... Emotinal in the comic but different circumstances cause different reactions. He was raised differently as well. Please take notice in this fact. _**

**_Also, every couple of chapters, I will make a reference in the chapter title, If you can tell me who it is, I may write you a commission or request. I love writing so this is a cool way to go about it. :) I'll tell you when to guess. It will NOT always be Homestuck related. It will relate to things I know such as: Supernatural, Homestuck, Anime, Abridged Seires, Avatar(Last Airbender), or many other different things. :)_**

**_Thank you all so much for your reviews and follows. _**

**_Love,_**

**_(the real)OG_**


End file.
